


Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

by LadyCallie



Category: Farscape
Genre: Award Winners, Blood, F/M, Ficlet, Kink, Minor Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-30
Updated: 2007-03-30
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:23:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCallie/pseuds/LadyCallie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn't notice the blood. All she saw was John.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Dancing in a Burning Room

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sugargroupie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugargroupie/gifts).



> Bonus fic for sugargroupie, my recipient in kazbaby's Farscape Disney on Acid Potluck. Winner Second Place Best Romance John/Aeryn (R-NC-17) at the Terra Firma Fanfic Awards 2008.

When she found him, she’d been limping for about an arn and couldn’t hear anything with her right ear. The final guard jerked, eyes wide and jaw sagging as she cleanly broke his neck. His knife cut her forearm as his body fell, fingers still clutching the blade. She didn’t notice the blood. All she saw was John.

  
  


His lips found her fingers as she tore the adhesive tape away from his mouth. Three simple flicks and the cold metal that had held his arms and ankles clattered to the floor. Instantly his hands were on her, smearing the drying blood on her face, catching the tangles in her hair.

  
  


He caught her eyes, wormhole deep and fever bright in the dirty light seeping in from the corridor. He kissed her hard. She surged against him, reaching under his shirt and unzipping him. Her other hand struggled with her fastenings, and she growled her agitation into his mouth. He purred back to her, and shoved her hand away. He slipped into her leathers and inside her in one motion.

  
  


Aeryn’s knees bucked with the force of her first orgasm and together they slid to the floor. She held his cock firmly, her head arching back as he filled her. He suckled on her neck, then blew hot breath across her skin. She grunted, clutching his shoulders, the cut on her arm dripping onto his chest.

  
  


They frelled each other in the dark, bodies slick with lust and sweat and blood that was mostly theirs, a red puddle growing on the dirty floor.


End file.
